


Pink Lightning

by sophisticus



Series: Pink Lightning [18]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Multiple Pairings, Other, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 18,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisticus/pseuds/sophisticus
Summary: A collection of my writing for various prompt lists/misc drabbles, all pulled together into one place. Not tagging every single character or relationship because we all know that can get annoying to have to see when you're searching for a specific pairing but keep finding that one fic that updates like daily but only had the pairing you're looking for once out of the 50 "chapters" it actually has.No rhyme or order to this; some of these were written as far back as a year or so ago so it might be outdated with what we know in canon. So far it's just One Piece, with mostly Portgas D. Ace/OC and some Roronoa Zoro/OC. I'll update this summary as I write new stuff.





	1. I Will Fight You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I will fight you."
> 
> Previously posted on its own (Day Off) before I decided to put my other prompt stuff on here. Portgas D. Ace/OC

“The first island in over a month that we can just relax on, and you go and get in a fight within an hour,” Kitty grumbled. “Why couldn’t you just chill out and enjoy some food and alcohol like the rest of us?”

“Now see, I  _was_  enjoying myself until that asshole started talking big without meaning to back up his words,” Ace said. “It’s not my fault he got pissed off when I called out his bullshit.”

“You couldn’t have just minded your own business?”

“No. At least I grabbed our food first. And don’t you think this makes for a better view than that busted down bar?” Ace gestured to the scenery. The two of them had retreated some ways outside of town and were now sitting in a grassy field atop a hill, overlooking the sea. It was actually a really beautiful view. Kitty might’ve enjoyed it more if she weren’t so annoyed with her captain. Still…

“It’s alright,” she admitted. “But if you ask me, I think you were just itching for a fight. The last week has been really quiet on the Spadille, and you’ve been a ball of anxious energy for days.”

Ace leaned back on his elbows and sighed. “Yeah, I know. But nobody else was down to do some sparring.”

“You never asked me.”

He glanced over at her, brow furrowed. “What?”

“You never asked me if I wanted to spar. Your own second in command, and you never asked me?” Kitty feigned a swoon. “I’m hurt, Ace.”

Ace chuckled. “What, for real? You don’t exactly jump into fights just for fun.”

“I don’t jump into  _needless_  fights,” she corrected. “Sparring is a whole different thing. Besides, I spar with Ducky and Mihar and all them all the time. And Deuce, when he’s not being busy having a stick up his ass.”

Ace laughed hard enough to snort. “Yeah, he can be kind of an asshole. I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised. After all, you tried to kill me twice the first time we met.”

“In my defense, I thought you were a bounty hunter after me,” Kitty said. “And it didn’t do a whole lot to affect you.”

“No,” he agreed. “Though to be fair, if we were in a fight, I’d have to  _let_  your lightning or sword hit me. No offense but I’m not sure how you’d go about kicking my ass.”

“And that’s your problem. You’re too reliant upon being a logia,” she said firmly. “You’re powerful, sure, but what if you’re in a situation where you have seastone cuffs on? What’re you going to do, punch your way out? Kick? You’re no slacker in non-power combat, but you’re a lot less powerful that way.”

“What do you suggest, then?” Ace drawled.

Kitty stood and drew both swords, then flipped one around and held the hilt out towards Ace. “We’ve got the time, let’s get some practice in. I’ve yet to see you use an actual weapon.”

“What are you talking about? I use pistols all the time.”

“When??”

Ace flexed and pressed a kiss to each bicep before shooting her that roguish smile. “These guns right here.”

Why the hell did that stupid joke make her blush? Kitty snorted and shook her head, hoping he wouldn’t notice because he would  _definitely_ make some kind of snarky comment about it. “Oh my god shut up. Come on, get up.”

“Alright, alright,” he laughed. He stood and dusted himself off before accepting the still-offered cutlass. “I’ll fight you. I’ll even be sporting and not go intangible.”

“Oh, what a gentleman you are.”

“You know I believe in the power of manners.”


	2. Are You Bleeding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Are you bleeding?"
> 
> Roronoa Zoro/OC

This happened every single time the Straw Hats got separated in their fights. No matter who fought who, where, or for how long, Zoro  _ always _ came back bloody.

“So is that someone else’s blood, or are you bleeding?” Kitty asked dryly. He was upright and walking as if nothing had happened, but that was no guarantee that he was unhurt. Zoro shot her a look that was half incredulous and half offended.

“What’s with the tone?” he said. “You make it sound like I’m always the one bleeding.”

“You usually are. Are you hurt, though?”

He sighed. “No, I’m fine.”

“Good.” Kitty stepped close and brushed a kiss against his cheek. “I was worried.”

Zoro peered down at her with his one good eye. “What, that I wouldn’t be able to handle myself?”

“No, I know you can. But that doesn’t mean I don’t worry about you,” Kitty said quietly. Behind them, the rest of their crew was being rowdy and celebrating everyone’s reunion, but Kitty and Zoro took the opportunity to enjoy a quiet moment together. He leaned down and pressed a kiss against her lips, lingering there for a heartbeat before Luffy bounded over, babbling about a feast.


	3. Take it Easy, You Hit your Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Take it easy. You hit your head."
> 
> Roronoa Zoro/OC

Kitty groaned. It felt as if someone had taken a pickaxe and jabbed it deep into her head, and it throbbed with every beat of her heart. Her whole body bobbed up and down, and she only realized she was being carried when the arms around her tightened protectively.

“Welcome back to the world of the living,” a familiar voice said. Kitty squinted against the sunlight to see Zoro glancing down at her. They were running through the woods, from whatever was chasing them.

“Put me down,” Kitty said, pushing against his chest. “I’m fine.”

“Hey, now, take it easy,” he said, holding her tighter. “You hit your head, you need to relax until Chopper can make sure you’re okay.”

“I’m fine,” she protested.

“You’re not going to change my mind. We’re going back to the Sunny, and you’re going straight to the infirmary. No arguing.”

“You’re not the boss of me,” Kitty huffed, though her impertinence was betrayed by how weak her voice sounded.

“That wasn’t the case the other night,” Zoro murmured, quiet enough that only she could hear. Despite how much her head hurt, the smooth bass of his voice as well as the associated mental images made her toes curl in her boots.

“Yeah, well, that was then,” she muttered.

Zoro laughed, and she could feel the rumble of it through every inch of his solid chest pressed against her side. “Well, it doesn’t matter now. There’s the ship, time for a doctor’s visit.”


	4. Where Does it Hurt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Where does it hurt?"
> 
> Roronoa Zoro/OC

Wano had been hard on everybody. Even Luffy with all of his boundless energy was too wiped out for a feast, so everyone inhaled some food and went right to bed. Kitty crawled under the comforter with Zoro, but froze when she heard a quiet hiss of pain. “Shit, did I hurt you?” Kitty said quickly.

“No, I’m fine, just worn out,” he reassured her. “It’s been a long set of days.”

“Zoro, I watched Chopper patch you up,” Kitty said sternly.

“Alright, alright, you bumped one of my injuries,” he said tiredly.

“You could’ve said something, I don’t want to make it worse,” she worried, brushing her hands gently across the bandages wrapped around his chest. It certainly wasn’t the worst injury she’d seen him get, but it was enough to cause her anxiety. “Where does it hurt? I’ll make sure to avoid that spot for a bit-”

Zoro’s hands clasped hers, stilling them. “Kitty. I’m fine, just sore.” He kissed her knuckles softly before leaning in and kissing her mouth. She kissed him back and reached up to run her fingers through his soft hair.

“Come on, let’s get some sleep,” Kitty said quietly. “I’m sure the celebrations will go hard tomorrow, we’ll need our energy.”

Zoro didn’t answer her, but pulled her close to his chest. They snuggled together under the comforter, finally settling in for some hard earned rest.


	5. Sit Still and Let Me Take a Look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Sit still and let me take a look."
> 
> Portgas D. Ace/OC

Over the course of the year that Kitty had been on Ace’s crew now, Kitty had seen some crazy shit, though the strangest thing had to be multiple weapons and punches passing right through Ace as if he were nothing but the flame he could conjure at will. The popular rumor was that he wasn’t actually a human anymore, and was nothing more than the personification of flame itself - a rumor Ace laughed at, but half agreed with. Whatever the case, she was just glad he was able to hold himself together when they touched, especially during sex. He’d only singed her clothes a couple times early in their relationship, but eventually figured out how to not do that.

Of course, this only made it incredibly unusual when he  _ did _ get injured. They’d been chased by some marines that day, which wasn’t anything unusual. What  _ was _ unusual was when they got back to the ship, and Kitty noticed blood streaming down his arm, just below the “A” of his tattoo.

“Ace, you’re bleeding!” she gasped.

He glanced down at his arm, following her gaze. “Ah yeah, that happened.”

“Ace-”

“I’m fine, they just had a sea prism stone bullet,” he assured her. “It just grazed me. I’m just glad it missed my tattoo.”

Kitty rubbed her hands agitatedly over her face. “Oh for the love of...sit down and let me clean that off.”

“Kitty, I’m fine.” Ace gave her that mischievous grin of his that she loved. “Though I do admit I like seeing you worry over me.”

“Sit still and let me take a look,” she ordered. “If nothing else, you need to get cleaned up and make sure this won’t get infected.”

Ace scoffed, but did as she said. “I thought I was the captain here,” he teased as Kitty began wiping the blood away and washing the dirt out of the inch long furrow.

“Yeah, well, sometimes you need to be bossed around,” she muttered.

Ace reached up and cupped her chin with his free hand, pulling her closer. His thumb stroked over her bottom lip. “I like it when you boss me around,” he murmured. Kitty felt her face heat up, but gently pulled his hand away.

“Don’t distract me,” she said firmly, but she couldn’t stop the smile curling her lips. Ace’s grin widened in response, but he sat back like he was told.


	6. How Did You Get that Black Eye?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "How did you get that black eye?"
> 
> Roronoa Zoro/OC

Punk Hazard was easily one of the most interesting island the Straw Hats had visited so far. It was still filled with life-threatening dangers, of course, but it was all so  _ interesting _ . Everything from the hot-cold dichotomy of the landscape, to an impromptu alliance with Trafalgar Law, to outrunning a deadly wave of deadly gas kept her on her toes. The version of her that had been left behind in the first half of the Grand Line likely wouldn’t have been able to survive it all - but after the two years that her crew had all been separated, this was almost easy.

That didn’t mean, however, that she didn’t have to pay attention. In the middle of the mass rush for the only safe exit from Cesar Clown’s laboratory, a marine stumbled and fell immediately in front of her. Kitty, running at full speed, wasn’t able to stop or avoid him in time, and tripped over him ungracefully. Her face collided with the cold concrete floor with a wet crunch, and she felt her nose break. The marine she’d tripped over helped her stand, apologizing profusely, especially once he saw the tears streaming from her eyes and the blood doing the same from her nose.

“S’fine,” she mumbled, wiping the blood away. “Go on, you’ve got to run!”

“Uh, yes ma’am!” the marine said. “Come on, I’ll make sure you get out of here at any cost!”

One short hour later, the impossible had once again been achieved by her captain - Cesar was beaten and detained, the gigantified children rescued both physically and medically, and  _ somehow _ , both marines and pirates were celebrating  _ together _ . Kitty sat on a pile of rock, too cold and too worn out to do anything besides sip at the stew Sanji had whipped up. She barely even looked up when Zoro plopped down beside her.

“Not going to join the festivities?” he asked, nodding at the two crews mingling together.

She shook her head. “I don’t handle the cold well,” she said wearily. “Plus it’s been a long day. I’m pooped.”

Zoro nodded, and for a long while they were quiet. Eventually, he glanced at her from the corner of his one eye. “So, how did you get that black eye?” he said casually.

Despite the cold, Kitty felt her cheeks redden with embarrassment. “You’ll laugh at me.”

“Maybe. Try me.”

She huffed. “I fell on my face, fractured my nose,” she mumbled. “Didn’t actually break it, turns out, but it was enough to hurt like shit and give me a shiner.”

Just like she’d suspected, Zoro leaned back and barked with laughter. She instinctively wrinkled her nose in irritation, but stopped when the pain made her eyes water. “That’s definitely something that would happen to you,” he chuckled. “You’re not the type to get into a fist-fight, after all.”

“Keep making fun of me and I might give  _ you _ a black eye,” Kitty threatened, but the smile tugging at her lips belied the threat.

“Do me a favor and do it on the one I’m already blind in,” Zoro teased.


	7. You Should See the Other Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You should see the other guy."
> 
> No pairing, just Usopp being a sweetheart.

Kitty stalked back to the Sunny, scowling the whole way. After one hell of an adventure at Wano, the crew had stopped at some random island for some much needed r&r. Everyone had gone off to do their own thing (aside from Zoro and Jinbe, who both wanted to go meditate at some big waterfall - which was lucky, since that lowered the chances of Zoro getting lost on the way back), and Kitty had opted to go buy herself a lunch and enjoy a quiet picnic out in one of the fields. Unfortunately, some bounty hunter had spotted her and tried to grab her, tearing the sleeve of her shirt in the process. This was her  _ favorite _ shirt.

Surprisingly, the Sunny wasn’t unoccupied when she made her way back - Usopp reclined on the deck’s lawn, fiddling with his slingshot with one of the many tools scattered around him. He looked up at the thud of her boots hitting the turf, but his welcoming smile faltered when he saw her torn clothes and pissed off expression. “Hey, are you alright?” he said, jumping up. “You didn’t get hurt, did you? What happened?”

Kitty waved him off. “I’m fine,” she said wearily. “You should see the other guy.” Her attempt at humor fell flat, however, and Usopp didn’t look convinced.

“Do I need to go kick someone’s ass for you? I’m not afraid to, you know,” he said, puffing his chest out. Kitty finally laughed a bit and shook her head.

“No, it’s alright. Some bounty hunter just thought he had a chance to take me in. I’m more pissed that he tore my shirt and ruined my afternoon, that’s all. I’m not hurt.” Kitty examined the tear on her sleeve critically, trying to decide if it was stitchable without ruining it further.

“Did you at least teach him a lesson?” Usopp asked. 

“Oh yeah, definitely. I made it clear that ladies don’t appreciate being grabbed by strange men,” Kitty said confidently. Usopp nodded in satisfaction, not needing her to elaborate.

“Good! I’d hate to have to spend the day avenging my friends’ honor instead of doing maintenance on my slingshot,” he said, voice puffed up with bravado. “Not that I’d hesitate to do that if you needed me to. But I know you can handle yourself.”

“Thanks Usopp, you’re a real sweetheart,” she said, pecking him on the cheek. His cheeks darkened, and he gave her a slightly goofy smile before sitting back down and returning to his work.


	8. Did I Say You Could Get Out of Bed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Did I say you could get out of bed?"
> 
> Roronoa Zoro/OC. Special guest appearance by Trafalgar D. Law

Dressrosa had been one hell of an ordeal. Despite everything, Doflamingo had been defeated, all the toys turned back into humans, King Rika returned to his throne, and Rebecca reunited with her father she’d forgotten she’d had. It was, overall, a time of celebration. Countless lives had been saved, and the whole country was grateful to the pirates who’d brought down the illusion of peace that Doflamingo had cast over his decade reign.

Three things put a damper on everyone’s high spirits: first, the Marines were still there and still were obligated to bring in the Straw Hats. Why they delayed, Kitty didn’t know, but she was grateful for the chance to rest before their inevitable flight from the country. Second, Sabo had ended up leaving before Luffy woke up from his slumber, preventing a proper reunion between the two brothers. Kitty had only seen him briefly, but it was long enough to tell him about her connection to Ace, and for them both to share a moment in remembrance. Third, Kitty was still recovering from being run through with a sword when Doflamingo had used his Parasite String attack on Zoro.

Trafalgar Law had promised that eventually he’d come visit her and patch her up using his Op-Op Devil Fruit, but he’d been beaten  _ badly _ during the massive battle that left the majority of Dressrosa in ruins. He needed to take his own time to recover his energy before he could make good on his promise. In the meantime, Zoro had taken it upon himself to watch over her. Part of his reasoning was that, if and when the Marines finally made their move, Kitty was in no condition to handle all the running that it would entail. He’d carry her if need be. The other part of it, the part he clearly still struggled with, was his guilt at inadvertently being responsible for her injury.

Kitty didn’t blame him for it, of course - his body hadn’t been under his control, Doflamingo had made him do everything. She had a suspicion, however, that he couldn’t shake the image of seeing  _ his _ hand make  _ his _ sword stab deep into her side. If their roles were reversed, she doubted she’d handle it any better.

Still, after three days his somewhat aggressive mothering was beginning to wear on her nerves.

Zoro sat cross-legged on the padded bench in front of the hospital room window, meticulously cleaning the hilt of one of his swords; she couldn’t remember the name of it, just that it was the one with the black sheath. The rest of the crew - those that were still in Dressrosa, at least - plus Kin’emon had headed out to grab some food, promising to bring her back some despite a nurse berating them that Kitty had a specialized diet to help her recover, thank you very much. Zoro, of course, had opted to stay to keep her company. He only ever left to relieve himself or to stretch his legs, and only when another of the crew were here to keep her company.

He looked up when she shifted on the bed. “Everything okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just kinda stiff,” Kitty answered. She stretched her arms up, wincing when a zing of pain went through her middle. She dropped her hands back to her lap, fiddling with the bandages still wrapped tight around her waist. “I really want to get up and stretch my legs.”

“You know as well as I do that that’s not happening,” Zoro said firmly, returning his attention to his sword. He carefully picked at a crease in the hilt’s wrapping with a pilfered cotton swab. “The doc said you can’t get out of bed for a week.”

“Yeah, well, Law is coming to fix me up anyway,” Kitty muttered. She carefully swung her legs around over the edge of the bed, ignoring the increasingly painful stabbing sensations in her wound, until Zoro’s firm hand grasped her knee, stopping her in place.

“What the hell are you doing?” he demanded. “I  _ just said _ you’ve got to stay put.”

“My legs are going numb from inactivity,” Kitty retorted. “I just want to walk to the door and back.”

“Did I say you could get out of bed?”

Both of them turned to the door in time to see none other than Trafalgar Law himself. He still looked worn out, but his permanent half-moon bags under his eyes seemed less harsh than normal, and some of the color had returned to his brown face. “Law!” Kitty said, sitting upright. “Are you okay? How’s your arm?”

He waved her concerns away. “Why are you getting out of bed? I  _ did _ say a week, didn’t I?”

“Yes, yes you did,” Zoro said, shooting Kitty an irritated glance.

“Don’t look at me like that, Chopper’s said you’re the worst patient he’s ever had-”

“I’ve come to make good on my promise,” Law interrupted. “Lay back down, and I’ll operate.”

Kitty stuck her tongue out at Zoro as he carefully pressed her shoulders back down onto the bed. “You can get up after this,” he muttered.

“About damn time.”


	9. That's Going to Leave a Bruise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "That's going to leave a bruise."
> 
> Roronoa Zoro/OC. The prompt list was titled "hurt prompts" but my mind took this one in a different direction.

It was very,  _ very _ late at night. Kitty and Zoro were still awake, of course, and were basking in a wonderful post-sex glow. Kitty lay stretched out on her stomach, eyes closed. Zoro’s hand trailed down her spine, drawing a relaxed hum from her.

“I take it that was good?” he said, his voice thick with exhaustion and amusement.

“You didn’t pick that up from me saying ‘oh god yes, more, harder’ during the whole thing?” Kitty said dryly. 

“I don’t know, you’re distracting.” Zoro’s laugh tickled against her skin as he leaned over and trailed kisses across her neck and shoulder. Kitty giggled and rolled over, but Zoro followed, keeping his mouth on her neck.

“Don’t tell me you’re already up for another go,” Kitty laughed. Zoro hummed against her throat, kissing and nipping.

“So what if I am?” he murmured. He bit down harder, drawing a moan from her lips.

“That’s going to leave a bruise,” she breathed.

“Another in your collection,” Zoro said. He brushed his fingers across the multitudes of crescent bruises on her throat, collarbones, and breasts.

“Remind me to give you some bruises in return this time.”


	10. I'll Get Some Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I'll get some ice."
> 
> Portgas D. Ace/OC

“For god’s sake, Ace, I can’t believe you burned me!” Kitty huffed. She lay on her stomach, stretched out across the bed, still nude from hers and Ace’s evening of fun ‘activities’. Beside her, Ace had pulled on some underwear, and fished out a tin of burn salve from their bedside table.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered. “I usually have a better hold on things…”

“You had a hold on my  _ ass _ ,” Kitty pointed out. Ace’s warm hands began rubbing the salve onto the hand-shaped burns on each side of her hips and ass, being gentle to not aggravate it further.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized again. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek, pausing when she reached up and cupped his cheek with her hand.

“I’m not mad,” she said with a soft smile. “I’m just giving you grief.”

“Not that I don’t deserve it, but I  _ was _ worried I actually hurt you,” he said. Ace finished coating every centimeter of the burns with the salve, then set the tin aside. “You stay here and I’ll get some ice.”

“You’re just gonna leave me here?” Kitty demanded, twisting to look at him as he stood and pulled on his shorts. “Injured and unsatisfied?”

“I prefer to think about it as, I have a hot naked girl on my bed waiting for me,” he answered, flashing her a cocky smile. His expression softened to something more sincere, though, as he leaned down to peck her lips. “I won’t be long, promise. Try not to move around too much until that medicine kicks in, ok?”

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Kitty said with an exaggerated sigh. “Just come back quickly, you’ve got a job to finish here.”


	11. That's What You Get for Picking Fights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "That's what you get for picking fights."
> 
> Roronoa Zoro/OC

Before Sabaody, Zoro and Sanji had always been at each other’s throats. It got even more pronounced after everyone’s reunions two years later. It was just part of the background noise at this point, really.

However, where previously they were so evenly matched that they never did any real damage to one another, now they were still evenly matched...but would end up with various mild injuries. It was only ever enough for basic first aid, but Chopper ended up giving both men lectures nearly daily about  _ not _ trying to beat the hell out of each other.

Kitty was with Chopper on this. She sat in the doctor’s chair, frowning over at Zoro who sat perched on one of the beds. Chopper used tweezers and a cotton ball to dab at the blood still streaming from Zoro’s nose, where Sanji had landed a well-placed kick. The cook had already been treated for the bruises that smattered across his ribs.

“Can you two not get along for longer than two minutes at a time,” Kitty scolded.

“He started it,” Zoro muttered.

“No, he didn’t. I was watching,” Chopper interjected. He jabbed up vigorously into Zoro’s nostril with the cotton ball, making the swordsman flinch and swear.

“That’s what you get for picking fights,” Kitty said. Zoro shot her a scowl, which faded as Chopper pinched his arm with his hoof.

“Hold still! I’ve got to make sure nothing was fractured,” the doctor ordered.

“Yeah, yeah, fine.”


	12. Are You Trying to Give Me a Heart Attack?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"
> 
> Portgas D. Ace/OC

Ace had gotten the Spades into trouble,  _ again _ . He’d found and pissed off a den of giant leopards, who were apparently defending their cubs, and were now split up and being chased across the entire island. Kitty and Ace had gotten separated, but she wasn’t particularly worried about him. The man was practically invincible. 

Kitty, on the other hand, was not.

The leopard that chased her was fast as hell as it barreled after her. Kitty ran through a field of tall grass as fast as her legs would carry her, the stalks whipping against her bare legs the whole way. The leopard roared behind her, and Kitty spared just a heartbeat to glance behind her - the beast was far too large for her to shock into submission. Shit. Far behind it, she could see the other leopards chasing her crew - including Ace, who seemed to be taunting his chaser with flames that threatened to catch the grass ablaze.

Kitty ran like hell up the hill, hoping the height would let her see a place to hide. Instead of another expanse of grassy field, however, she was greeted by the endless, glittering, blue expanse of ocean - far below her, beating up upon the edge of the cliff she now stood on.

_ Fuck fuck fuck. Think _ . Kitty turned to see the giant leopard still charging at her at full speed.  _ Think. _

“ACE!” Kitty shouted at the top of her lungs. She could distantly see his dark-haired head whip around at the shout, and she waved both hands, praying he’d understand what she was trying to communicate. Before he looked away, Kitty turned and leapt off the cliff, just barely avoiding the leopard’s fanged jaw snapping shut behind her. She hung in the air for a heartbeat before gravity gripped her tight and dragged her down towards the waves beating on the unforgiving rock. She wondered whether she’d drown or be dashed against the rock first.

A rushing noise filled her ears and Kitty twisted around to look behind (above?) her. Ace soared through the air towards her, propelled by a pillar of flame. She grinned at him as their hands clasped and he yanked her close. Kitty held tight to him as he changed direction and shot high into the air, just barely avoiding the caps of the surf below. “Your reaction time leaves much to be desired!” she shouted in his ear over the whistling wind.

He glanced at her, offering a cheeky grin of his own. “You’re the one who threw yourself off the cliff,” he retorted. “I keep having to save your ass when you do reckless shit like this, are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

Kitty pinched his arm, but he only laughed. “You’re one to talk about reckless! Just get us back to the ground,  _ captain _ .”

“As my lady commands,” Ace said, kissing her cheek firmly.


	13. What's Wrong With You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "What's wrong with you?"
> 
> Portgas D. Ace/OC

Another day, another island, another run-in with the marines stationed there. The Spades had spent the last 48 hours running and fighting, and only just recently been able to take the Spadille and dock in an inconspicuous cove a ways from town. They stayed there overnight to rest and recover, and with morning came the newspaper and updated bounty posters. Deuce’s bounty had gone up by another 75 thousand; Kitty’s by a whole 5 million berries; and Ace’s had skyrocketed by another 20 million. Ace has been so delighted at the posters that he burst into flames on the spot, nearly burning up the entire newspaper as he went.

Naturally this was cause for celebration. They moved offship to the beach and struck up a bonfire. Banshee pulled together her best approximation of a feast, and Ossamondo plucked at his ukelele. Deuce brought out a guitar he’d stashed away somewhere, and soon the two of them were playing a cheerful duet while Skull sang. The afternoon passed and the sun sank in the sky, painting the beach in pinks and purples, and still the Spades ate and drank and danced. Kitty danced with Ducky, then Ace, then Mihar, then Skull, then Ace again, and even Deuce, who could surprisingly bust it down despite his normally stiff attitude.

The moon was low in the horizon by the time things finally started winding down for the evening. Kitty leaned back against a downed log, sipping at her mug and enjoying a pleasant alcohol buzz alongside the lazy warmth of the dying bonfire. Off to the side, Ducky and Mihar had long passed out, slumped against one another. On the far side of the bonfire, Ossamondo and Skull talked quietly.

Footsteps interrupted her peaceful quiet and she looked up to see Ace giving her a dopey smile. “Heeey,” he said.

Kitty frowned as he plopped down onto the sand beside her, jostling her and nearly spilling her drink. “Hey,” she said. “You alright there?”

“‘M  _ fine _ . I’m doing  _ great,” _ Ace said emphatically. He tapped his mug against hers, sloshing it everywhere. “This is great.  _ You’re  _ great.”

“What’s wrong with you, you’re acting really weird.” Kitty squinted at her captain, who just gave her that same sleepy smile. He seemed fine, but his freckled cheeks were flushed and his movements were slow and exaggerated. He almost seemed like- “Wait, are you drunk?”

“Mmmm. Maybe a bit. Banshee brought out some really strong liquor and let me have some.”

Kitty barked a laugh. “Huh. I didn’t know you could get drunk.”

“Course I can. It’s like when I eat,” Ace said, gesturing emphatically. “Food doesn’t go through me. Alcohol doesn’t go through me. So...drunk.” He wasn’t making a whole lot of sense, but she just laughed and accepted it.


	14. Keepaway Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn’t a prompt, but I had the idea while at work and my brain held me at gunpoint until I either wrote or drew it.
> 
> Portgas D. Ace/OC

Kitty wasn’t sure what exactly woke her - the stiffness in her neck, the cold in her joints, or the excited whispering just a short ways away. She  _ must’ve  _ fallen asleep; the last thing she remembered, she was on the night watch up in the crow’s nest, bundled up against the freezing wind. Ace had come up with a cup of hot tea for her, and they’d gotten to talking. She must’ve nodded off after that, falling asleep upright against the side of the nest. No wonder she was stiff. 

She cracked an eye to spot Ducky, Mihar, Skull, and Sabre all peeking over the edge of the nest, grinning gleefully at her. “Good morning~” Ducky whispered in a singsong. He held up a disposable camera, and she squinted against the flash. “Slept well, did we?”

“What…?” Kitty shifted, and only then became aware of the warm, heavy weight in her lap - Ace had fallen asleep next to her, and at some point had slid down till his head was nestled in her lap.

Kitty’s face immediately blushed deep red. “Ducky get rid of that picture,” she warned quietly.  _ Shit _ why did her crew have to be so goddamn obnoxious? It’s not like she and Ace were together. Not that she didn’t want to be. Not that she hated falling asleep with him. But having  _ proof  _ like that, being caught in such a vulnerable position, was too much. “I mean it.”

“Absolutely not.” Ducky jerked the camera back as she tried to grab it. The rest of them all snickered.  “This one’s a treasure. I’ll have to print it out. Ace might want to keep a copy.”

“You-”

Kitty lunged again, barely hearing Ace’s skull hit the deckboards with a  _ thud  _ as she jumped up. The boys all slipped down the rigging, cackling as they ran. She followed after them, yelling, demanding to be given the camera. Ducky tossed it to Mihar just as she caught up to him, narrowly avoiding the plastic camera melting under the lightning she unleashed on him.

Back up in the crow’s nest, Ace was rubbing his head, wondering why on earth he’d woken up with a lump on his head - and in the freezing nest, instead of warm in his hammock belowdeck. The hubbub on deck caught his attention, and he peered down to find the crew playing some kind of keepaway game with Kitty. Their shrieks and laughs echoed off the freezing waters around the ship.

Saber looked around when Ace’s boots hit the deck, and he grinned. “Hey Ace, wanna see this picture that Duck took of Kitty?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Kitty seemed to appear out of nowhere, snatching the plastic camera out of Saber’s hand before he could react. Before they could stop her, she pumped the camera full of lightning, melting it into a smoking, bubbling blob of plastic on the deck. Around her, the rest of the crew have dismayed cries.

“Oh no. Whoops.” Kitty shrugged innocently. “I didn’t mean to  _ completely  _ destroy it. Oh well guess now we’ll never see the picture.”


	15. Bugging Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from a friend: Kitty finding out Ace is scared of bugs.
> 
> Porgas D. Ace/OC

Kitty wiped the sweat from her brow and turned to peer into the jungle. Weird noises kept filtering out of the dark undergrowth, leaving her a bit on edge. “Do you see anything we can use?” she called. “All I’m seeing are palm trees, and I don’t think they’d be that strong.”

Mihar drew even with her, eyeing the jungle critically. “No,” he sighed. “We need something much sturdier to fix the mast. Palm wood is way too soft to give it the support it needs. But i think I see some proper trees further in that would work okay. Though we wouldn’t need to replace it if  _ somebody  _ hadn’t set the mast on fire.”

“That was an accident!” Ace shot back.

“Sure, sure.”

Ace caught Kitty’s eyes and he half snickered, half grimaced. She shook her head slightly.

“Let’s split up,” Deuce suggested. “We’ll cover more ground that way.”

The crew did as suggested, with nobody making a comment on Ace trailing after Kitty just like usual. She waited until the two of them were alone before she turned to face him. “Are you not gonna tell them  _ why _ you burned the mast?” she said. “They’re not stupid, they know you don’t just lose control like that on an ordinary day.”

“Well sure, I could tell them,” Ace replied. He shoved his hands into his pockets. “But I figured you’d rather me not go around saying that I enjoyed a blowjob so much I set a room on fire.”

“I didn’t mean - you don’t have to be that specific,” Kitty said, blushing bright red. “Why didn’t you just tell them we were having some fun and got carried away?”

“I didn’t think you wanted everyone to know our business. I mean, you hadn’t said anything yet, I wanted to respect your decision.”

“What, really? I thought  _ you _ didn’t want everyone to know,” she exclaimed.

“I mean I don’t care, personally.” Ace shrugged.

“I don’t, either.”

“Oh good! In that case, Deuce definitely knows we’re boning.”

Kitty jerked her head around to stare at him. “ _ Excuse me?” _

“I didn’t tell him! He’s just observant. You know how he is.”

She groaned. “Fine! Whatever. Let the rest of the crew figure out as we go, or just tell everyone. I don’t really care as long as you do it tastefully. Actually, upon further thought, maybe only let them figure it out as we go.”

“I resent the implication I wouldn’t be a tactful gentleman about this.” Ace squinted into the gloom. “Is that a real tree over there? Maybe Mihar could use it.”

“I can’t see. Oh, hold still for a sec.”

He paused. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, you just have a bug on the back of your shirt.”

Kitty’s hand was half extended to brush the beetle away when Ace burst into a pillar of flame, cooking the offending insect in an instant. She stepped away, shielding her face from the heat.

“What the hell?” she demanded. “You almost burned me!”

Ace turned to face her, freckled cheeks red with embarrassment. “I….don’t like bugs.”

“You...don’t like bugs. A damn beetle scared you that much?” Kitty looked around and grabbed up the first one she could find, a squat little spider with fat forelegs. “This little thing freaks you out?”

“Don’t,” Ace warned. His smile was strained. “I just don’t like bugs.”

“What?? You grew up in a damn jungle with Luffy. You challenge navy captains and admirals to fights for fun. You call an island visit a waste if you don’t have at least one fistfight. But a bug is where you draw the line?” she demanded, holding the little spider out. He actually took a step back, eyeing the spider as if the only reason he hadn’t incinerated it already was that it was in her hand. “The invincible Fire Fist Ace is scared of bugs?”

“What do you want from me?” Ace groaned. “Yes, bugs freak me out! I don’t like their crawly legs or their beady eyes! I’d rather fight all three admirals by myself than deal with one beetle!”

Kitty just stared at him for a moment before bursting out in laughter. Ace blushed furiously. “I’m sorry,” she gasped around her giggles. She tossed the spider back into the underbrush. “That’s the funniest thing I’ve ever heard in my life.”

Ace pouted. “It’s not  _ that _ funny.”

“Oh yes it is.” Kitty wiped her eyes, still chuckling a bit. “It was fun watching you  _ bug out. _ ”

His face soured even further, prompting another round of cackles.

“What, puns are only funny when  _ you  _ make them? Come on, we still have a job to do. Consider the spider as revenge for getting us into this situation in the first place.”

“Are you trying to make me feel bad for having an orgasm?”

“Of course not. I'm trying to make you feel bad for igniting the mast afterwards."


	16. Kiss to the Top of the Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "A kiss pressed to the top of the head."
> 
> Portgas D. Ace/OC

Just another long day in a string of long days. Everyone had told them - had warned them - that the New World wasn’t for the weak or the faint of heart, that it was hell, that it would kill them. And it wasn’t that the Spade Pirates had disbelieved the rumors, or hadn’t prepared for it, but the second half of the Grand Line really was that insane. Even Ace, as energetic and adventure-thirsty as he could be, was worn out.

Currently, the captain was fast asleep, lying where he’d passed out atop her. Kitty had withdrawn to below decks for the evening and settled on a couch to read, and Ace had felt like physical affection, so she’d let him lay on her. She wasn’t surprised when he’d fallen asleep, but each time by the dead-weighting. It wasn’t like he was that big of a guy, only a few inches taller than her and a little thicker built, but god he was heavy. She shot him a half annoyed, half endeared glance; he just kept snoring from where his face nestled into the crook of her neck. Used to be, this kind of thing would send her into a blushing, stuttery mess, but that was before Kitty had learned just how affectionate Ace is. He’d sleep on anybody who sat still for long enough.

Still, it was nice, even if it wasn’t necessarily special to her. Plus, he was really warm, keeping her nice and comfortable in the chill air. Kitty reached over and pressed a quick kiss to the top of his head. She’d let him sleep there…for now.


	17. I Love You, You Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I love you, you idiot."
> 
> Portgas D. Ace/OC

Another day, another island, another ruined shirt. Kitty didn’t care too much about showing skin, but she was still grateful to come home to the Spadille at the end of the day. She slipped inside the captain’s cabin, pulling off her torn shirt as she went.

“Well that’s a view I could get used to.”

Kitty looked over to see Ace sprawled on the bed, grinning up at her. “We’ve been dating for a year, I’d be astonished if you weren’t used to it by now,” she quipped back, unclasping her bra and shrugging it off.

Ace gave an appreciative whistle, earning him a bra tossed into his face. “Aw, don’t give me that. You know I love seeing you topless.”

“And you also know you’re lucky I love you, you idiot,” Kitty retorted. Still, she climbed onto the bed and snuggled right up onto him, giving him a soft kiss as she did. “Your hair’s wet, did you already shower?”

“Yeah, I beat Deuce to it. Now I’m all clean, and ready to get dirty.” Ace raised an eyebrow over his roguish grin. His grin widened at Kitty’s giggles, before both were smothered in more kisses “You know, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you about.”

“Mmm?”

Ace gestured around the room. “I’ve noticed you’ve started keeping knicknacks around here.”

Kitty glanced over at the desk and shelves. Sure enough, there were a few keepsakes - a photo of her and her parents, another of her with the rest of the Spades. A jar of candies, a couple books, a piece of sea glass worn smooth by the surf. All gifts from friends and family. “Yes? Are you saying I ought to clean up? I thought you said I could use the cabin, since you don’t care where you sleep.”

“No, no, that’s not it,” he said hastily. “It’s nice. It’s like you’re finally relaxing and treating this place as a home. I know you didn’t exactly have that before coming here.”

“No,” she admitted, tracing patterns on his tanned chest with her fingertips. Ace leaned his head back onto the pillow, watching her carefully. “But I feel comfortable here. This is my home. Not the cabin specifically, I mean, but the Spadille. The Spades. Here with you.”

A blush popped up on his freckled cheeks, but he still gave her that puppy-love grin she adored. “I’m happy to hear it.” Ace cradled her cheek in his palm, pulling Kitty down into another kiss. “Mi casa es su casa, and all that.”

Kitty giggled. “That’s cute, but the Spadille is hardly a house.”

“I’m trying to be nice,” he pouted.

She booped his nose with a finger. “I know, babe. You’re nice  _ and _ cute.”

“Ah, well, as long as I’m cute, I guess that’s fine.”


	18. Overstimulated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a prompt, but an excerpt.
> 
> Portgas D. Ace/OC

“Can I ask you a question?”

Kitty looked away from the bonfire to glance over at Ace, who sat there looking at her much more seriously than normal. “Yeah, of course.”

“I’ve noticed you’re not very...touchy. But I know I am. I don’t make you uncomfortable, do I?” Ace asked.

Her eyes dropped down to where her leg brushed against his. “No,” she answered honestly. “You’re not overbearing with it, and you know and respect boundaries. And the times I’ve told you to back off, you have.”

“Okay, good,” he said, sighing in relief. “So it’s not that you hate touching?”

“No, of course not. I really like it, at least in theory. It’s just that it feels intimate, you know? Like this here, with my leg next to yours, that’s fine because I know you. I’d be okay with a quick hug under the right circumstances. But things like long hugs, or hand holding? That’s so intense. I gotta save that for the right person,” Kitty teased. Ace laughed at that.

“Okay, I get you. Still, I feel bad for all the times I’ve literally fallen asleep on you.”

“Ah, that’s not too bad,” she said, waving away his concern. Despite her words, a blush started blooming across her cheeks. “I don’t mind it as much with you.”

He paused. “You’re more comfortable around me?”

Yes, that was a definite blush now. “I mean, I know you well enough, and I don’t hate that you’re so touchy. It’s nice,” Kitty added before common sense could stop the words. Ace’s smile just widened as he stared at her in wonder.

“So if I held your hand, would that be too much?” he asked.

“I- well, I mean. It might be nice. I’d probably be okay with that.” Kitty tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “If you want to.”

“I want to,” Ace said plainly. He met her wide eyed stare with a calm smile and held out a hand. “If you want to, of course.”

After a long second, she took his hand, feeling the calluses of his warm palm against her own. Kitty was sure her face was redder than her blouse, but still, this was nice. Ace seemed to agree - he gave a smile and a gentle squeeze of her hand, both of which she returned. Maybe this whole physical affection thing really was possible without mentally overloading.


	19. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a prompt; I needed a mental break from a sad part of another project so I wrote this to cheer myself up.
> 
> Portgas D. Ace/OC

Anybody who knew Ace could testify that he was a hard sleeper. Even setting aside his undiagnosed narcolepsy, the man slept like the dead. Which is why he was understandably confused when he woke in the dead of night with no readily-recognizable reason for doing so. Nothing seemed amiss; the night was quiet, the ship was steady under the bed, and Kitty still slept beside him.

He didn’t have to wait long to find out, though: Kitty made a distressed noise in her sleep, and as he watched, electricity sparked where her fists clenched at the blanket. A nightmare, he realized. She must’ve shocked him in his sleep, which explained why he’d woken up. Ace reached out and touched her shoulder, ignoring the strong static shock. “Kitty, wake up.” Nothing. He shook her slightly. “Kitty!”

She jerked awake with a final burst of static, bolting upright and almost smacking heads with him. Ace stroked her arms soothingly, smoothing away the last residual static sparks. Even as she gasped for breath, Kitty blinked blearily at him, caught between adrenaline and falling back asleep on the spot. “Nightmare,” was all she managed to get out.

“I know.” Ace pulled her into a hug, running his fingers though her hair. “I’m here.”

Kitty clutched at him, breathing in his comforting smell. “I know.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” She pulled away, scrubbing at her eyes. “I’m okay.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” Kitty gave him a tired smile. Now that the adrenaline was gone, she was fading fast again. “Cuddle with me.”

“Yes ma’am.” They laid back down, with Ace tucking her securely under his chin. Kitty wrapped an arm around his waist, and pressed a lazy kiss against his neck. This right here was his favorite thing on the planet; sailing, fighting, fucking, partying, exploring, it was all amazing, but just being here with Kitty with no obligations was the best of all. “I love you,” he said again, kissing her hair.

Kitty gave a soft, sleepy laugh. “You said that already.”

“And I’ll say it again. I love you.”

“I love you too, Ace. Now go to sleep.”

“Aye aye, ma’am.”


	20. Five Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble because I wanted fluff.
> 
> Portgas D. Ace/OC

Five weeks. Kitty had been gone for five entire weeks, and it was driving both Ace and Kitty nuts.

Sure, it was important. Necessary, even. She was protecting the crew, the island’s inhabitants, and hell, even some marines. The reasons didn’t matter now. The ordeal was over, and Kitty was coming  _ home. _

The Spades never needed much of a reason to throw a party, but this one was truly spectacular. Kitty was welcomed back onto the Spadille with open arms and some tears. Even Deuce, her long time rival, clapped a hand on her shoulder to welcome her home - his version of a big bear hug. The best part, though, was Ace pulling her close and sweeping her into the most heart-stoppingly romantic kiss the moment she stepped foot onto the deck, completely ignoring the cheers and wolf-whistles from the crew. When they pulled apart, both were pink in the face, but Kitty didn’t even care. It was just  _ so good  _ to finally be home with her family.

The best part of the night, though, was the afterparty. When the laughter and cheers toned down to quiet chatter, and half the crew was asleep, Kitty caught Ace’s eye and gestured subtly to the captain’s cabin.

Five weeks was a  _ long time _ . Their hands were all over each other before the door even shut, kissing each other as if the world were ending and they wanted to go out with one last bang. Kitty tugged at the waistband of his shorts, and Ace’s mouth dropped to her neck as he groaned softly into her skin.

“Kitty. Wait.”

She lightly scraped her nails down his stomach, making him shudder. “What? Do you not have a condom?”

“No, I do, it’s just...I need to shower first.” Ace took her hands in his, kissing her knuckles. God Kitty looked fucking delicious; hair mussed and unbraided, pupils blown wide with arousal, clothes askew. He could eat her alive...but tonight was special, and she deserved better than to sleep with someone still covered in dirt and sweat from the day. “Give me six or seven minutes, then I promise you’ll get everything you deserve, okay?”

She pouted, but nodded in agreement. “Okay, but hurry. I’ve missed you.”

Ace gave her more lingering kiss before bolting over to the shower. It was probably the quickest shower he’d ever taken, maybe four minutes tops before toweling off. The entire time he was incredibly aware of the woman on he other side of the wall, waiting for him. Did he need deoderant? Should he brush his hair when it was about to get messy again?

A painfully long minute and twenty seconds after stepping out of the shower, Ace stepped back into the captain’s cabin...and stopped short. Kitty was laid out on the captain’s bed, wearing nothing but a bathrobe, and was sound asleep.

Well...it  _ had  _ been a stressful few weeks. Ace shook his head with a smile. At least she looked comfortable as she snored quietly on the mattress. He grabbed the comforter and pulled it up over her, taking a moment to brush the hair out of her face.

Another minute, and he’d pulled on some clean boxers, snuffed out the lantern, and climbed into bed as well. Sex could wait. For now, Ace was just happy to have Kitty home and in his arms again. This was where they belonged.


	21. Favor for a "Friend"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a prompt, just a fun little idea I had.
> 
> Pre-relationship for Portgas D. Ace/OC, AKA my fav gal Kitty.

“Okay, but listen, listen-” Kitty gestured with her cup, alcohol spilling as she did so. “Just hear me out.”

“It won’t work, Kitty,” Mihar laughed. “Deuce is an incredibly vigilant man. He barely even drinks. Just look at him over there - he’s not partying with us, he’s watching over us.  _ Vigilant.” _

“Listen, just because the man’s  _ vigilant  _ doesn’t mean he doesn’t have needs,” she retorted. “And if he’s got somebody to attend to his  _ needs,  _ maybe he’ll get off my ass for a change.”

“I can’t believe you think that getting Deuce laid will make him relax,” Ace snorted. “I’ve known him longer than any of y’all, and he’s always been like this.”

“It’s not about getting him to relax. Well, it is, but I mostly just want him to stop taking the piss out of me at every single opportunity.” Kitty took a long drink from her cup. “What you, Ace? You’re his best friend AND you love sex.”

Ace choked on his drink, spraying alcohol everywhere. “Me?” he coughed. “He’s my best friend, I’m not gonna sleep with him.”

“Are you saying you shouldn’t be friends with your sexual partners?” Ducky demanded, shooting them all a grin.

Kitty laid a hand over her heart. “We’re best friends, Ace, are you saying you wouldn’t sleep with me?” she demanded over everybody else’s guffawing.

Ace’s face turned, somehow, even redder. “That’s- wh- I’m not-” he sputtered. “We’re talking about Deuce’s sex life, not mine!”

_ “Why  _ are you all talking about my sex life?” They all turned to see Deuce, staring down at them with his arms crossed.

Kitty pointed at the still red faced Ace. “Ace said he’d never sleep with you!” she blurted out. Everyone’s laughs turned into side-holding wheezing. Mihar straight up was silent laughing, slapping the deck as he struggled to breathe.

Deuce sighed heavily. “Why do I deal with you all?”

“Because you love us,” Ducky said smugly.

“Well, yes. Except you,” Deuce pointed at Kitty. “You can eat shit.”

“You’re a goddamn liar, but the same back to you.” She raised her glass in a toast. “To Deuce getting laid!”

“To Deuce getting laid!” Everyone cheered and clinked their cups together, ignoring Deuce’s increasingly sour expression.


	22. Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Massage"
> 
> Portgas D. Ace/OC

“I’ve never been so happy to see the Spadille in my life,” Kitty exclaimed. The logpose was set, supplies were stocked, and it was finally time to set sail again. She leaned against the mast and gave it an exaggerated kiss. “How long were we ashore this time?”

“Two weeks,” Ducky answered. “Most of which we spent on the run, tired, hungry, sweaty-”

“Not to mention the goddamn scorpions that kept finding their way into our boots,” Deuce groused.

Ace slapped him on the back. “Aw, come on, it was just the one. And you killed it pretty fast.”

Deuce pulled a face. “That doesn’t make it better.”

“Ace, I’m gonna shower. See you at dinner?” Kitty said. He waved in agreement, and she disappeared into the captain’s cabin.

She couldn’t remember the last time she’d enjoyed a shower so much. Two weeks’ of sweat and dust swirled down the drain, and the heat loosened her exhausted muscles. By the time she’d stepped out, toweled off, and lotioned up, she was ready to pass out, never mind eat dinner.

Thankfully, Ace had thought ahead. She opened the bathroom door to find him in the cabin, holding a plate of food. He shot her a wry grin. “I thought you’d be tired, so I thought I’d treat you,” he said. “Here, sit on the bed back against the headboard. You eat, and I’ll give you a massage.”

Kitty raised an eyebrow, but did as suggested. “This is unexpectedly nice,” she said. “Did I forget our anniversary or something?”

“Nope. I just wanted to be nice.” Ace gave her a roguish grin before kissing her, right where her jaw met her ear. “You’re always so bad ass. It’s time someone takes care of  _ you _ for a change.”

“Ooh, well, take care of me then,  _ Captain _ ,” Kitty all but purred. She grabbed a strawberry off the plate and took a bite as Ace took a foot in his hands and began kneading into the muscle. It tickled a little, but oh god it felt nice, especially when he moved up her leg to her calf, to above her knee, to her thigh. By the time he dropped back down to start over on her other foot, she was already jelly, food forgotten.

“You look like you’re gonna fall asleep,” Ace teased. Kitty hummed in agreement. “Well, at least lay on your stomach so I can get your back first.”

“'Kay.”

Now on her stomach, Ace set to work on her shoulders, digging into the knots and loosening the tension that had been hovering in her shoulders for days. He moved down slowly, earning soft moans. “Kit, I’m glad you’re enjoying this, but it’s hard to focus when you’re making sex noises," he said quietly, the smile palpable in his voice.

“Mmmhhh. You can take care of that later,” Kitty mumbled sleepily, smiling as well. “Do you even know what you’re doing?"

Ace dug into a particularly tight spot in the middle of her back. “Not really,” he admitted. “I’m just doing what I remember you’ve liked before. I’m surprised you didn’t ask to break out any massage oils or something.”

“I don’t have any. Besides, do you think it’s a good idea to coat myself with something flammable when I routinely have sex with a man made of fire?”

“What? You’re sleeping with another fire logia? My pride is slain.” Ace feigned hurt, placing his hand over his heart in a dramatic gesture. “Who is he? I gotta go fight for honor.”

Kitty giggled, rolling over to face him. She grabbed his necklace and tugged lightly until he leaned down enough for a kiss. “Wait to duel someone until you’re done here with me,” she murmured.

She could feel his smile widen against the kiss. “Well, now, how am I supposed to refuse such an order?” Ace said lightly. “I’m at your command, Vice Captain.”


	23. Pillow Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a drabble because I needed something cute.
> 
> Portgas D. Ace/OC

"So, should I be cheesy and ask when you realized you were in love with me?" Kitty teased. She lay on top of Ace, who smiled tiredly up at her even as both of his hands played with the ends of her hair. For their very first time having sex, it had gone incredibly well and longer than either of them expected. She wouldn't be surprised if they both fell asleep within a minute of properly lying down, but for the moment, it was nice just cuddling and talking quietly.

"Well, I could be cheesy too and say it was love at first sight," Ace teased back. "You tried to electrocute me, but all I felt was the spark between us-"

Kitty giggled. "Ace-"

He continued, gesturing dramatically and almost knocking her off. "You tried to stab me, but only succeeded in shooting me through the heart-"

She bent down and nipped at the skin of his throat, next to an already deepening bite mark. It worked; his voice caught with a breathy noise, and she jumped on the pause. "Quit avoiding the question," she murmured into his neck.

"Alright, okay. I've known about it for a while but I didn't  _ really _ recognize it until you got this tattoo." His fingers traced over the red spade tattooed on her left shoulder, the match to the Spades' jolly roger. Despite the room's warmth, goosebumps broke out under the light touch.

"What, you think tattoos are hot?" Kitty raised an eyebrow. "And here I thought you liked me for my tits."

Ace burst into laughter in the middle of pulling her down into a kiss. God, she loved the way his smile felt against her own. "Don't get me wrong, your tat and tits are  _ fantastic _ ," he said firmly. "But you yourself are pretty fucking great. You're resilient, smart as hell, you're a badass vice captain, you're sweet, you don't take shit from anybody-"

"I've already slept with you, you don't have to keep flattering me," Kitty huffed, knowing her cheeks were flushed pink again. Ace just laughed again and pulled her down into another kiss, softer this time.

"When you showed me this tattoo, you didn’t say anything about it but I knew what it meant.” He stroked his thumb over the tattoo again. His expression turned more serious, and his gaze was focused far away, as if lost in the memory. “It was you saying you finally feel at home here with us, right?”

Kitty gave a soft, surprised laugh. “I don’t care what anybody says, you’re a lot more insightful than you seem. That’s it on the dot.” She leaned down and kissed him again, letting herself linger.

When she finally pulled back, Ace craned his neck to follow the kiss as far as he could. “How about you? When’d you realize you fell in love with your own captain?" He raised a scandalized eyebrow, but it was offset by that roguish grin she loved so much.

Kitty rested her chin in her hand, ignoring Ace's grunt as she set her elbow firmly in the middle of his chest. "I think it was right before we hit that winter island," she said thoughtfully. "Three months ago? Four?"

"You mean the one where I accidentally knocked you overboard and you almost died from hypothermia  _ and  _ drowning?"

"Yes, thanks for reminding me of the details of that very fun time," Kitty said dryly. "You know how much I just  _ love  _ the cold."

He laughed a bit, stroking his hands up her arms as if to warm her up. "Yeah, sorry. But I did literally cuddle you back to health. And you got your revenge by putting your  _ very cold  _ hands and feet on me. Surely that wasn't too bad?"

"It could've been worse," she agreed with a smile. "I think I prefer this here, though. Much warmer."

"And we're naked," Ace pointed out. "Everything's more fun when you're naked."

"What, me specifically, or just in general?"

He winked. "Yes."


	24. Were You Ever Going to Tell Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Were you ever going to tell me?"
> 
> Portgas D. Ace/OC

Kitty stared down at him where he sat hunched over on the disused bed in the otherwise-empty captain’s quarters. After almost a week of him avoiding being alone with her, she’d finally managed to grab him and convince him to talk alone. Judging from the expression on his face, he was as unhappy with the situation as she was, but at least he wasn’t literally and metaphorically dodging her for the moment. She crossed her arms over her chest. “Are you avoiding me because of what I said the other day?”

Ace kept his eyes fixed on the wooden cow-skull decoration on his cowboy hat’s stampede string which he held in his hands, fiddling with restlessly. His mouth pressed into a thin line as she watched. “Yes.”

That hurt more than she’d expected, but she shoved the feeling down as she sat next to him on the bed. Still, he didn’t meet her gaze. “Ace, if you’re not actually interested in me, you can just tell me. I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable,” she said quietly.

“It’s not-” he cut himself off, giving a frustrated huff. “You don’t make me uncomfortable.”

“Are you not attracted to me after all, then?”

He flinched. “That...I didn’t say that.”

“Then what is it?” Kitty grabbed his arm, tugging to try and make him meet her eyes. He shrugged her arm off and stood, pacing back and forth. “Ace, talk to me. We’ve got each other’s backs, remember? No matter what’s thrown at us.”

Ace ran his hands through his hair agitatedly before finally, deliberately turning to face her. She had never seen him look so vulnerable, and she couldn’t look away. “You’re better than I deserve,” he said, so softly she had to strain to hear. “I’d be the luckiest man to have you. I want- I want to wake up next to you every morning. I wanna fucking kiss you  _ all the time.” _

Kitty actually had to force herself to resume breathing, sitting there unable to tear her eyes from Ace’s anguished face. It took a moment to find the words. “Then why did you run when I said I wanted to kiss you?” she whispered.

He ran his hands through his hair again. “Because I don’t...I don’t deserve to have something so good. And you don’t deserve to be dragged down with me.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Kitty stood and stepped close, grabbing his wrists to still him. When he tried to tug away, she tightened her hold. “Look at me! We’re both criminals, we both have bounties, how could you drag me down? You’ve  _ saved _ me.”

“Gol D. Roger is my parent,” Ace blurted out. He watched, face pale, as Kitty’s grip slackened. She opened her mouth as if to say something, closed it again, shook her head, tried again.

“Roger had a kid?” she finally said. “That...the World Government would lose their shit if they knew. Do they know?”

He shook his head as he sank back onto the bed, head in his hands. “No. If they did, we’d all be in chains by now.”

Kitty sat next to him. Again, he didn’t meet her eyes. “But your family name is Portgas, not Gol,” she pointed out after a moment. Ace scoffed.

“Portgas is my mother’s name. She died when I was born,” he said flatly. “The marines were tipped off that Roger was seeing a woman. She hid her pregnancy until Roger was long dead and the marines left. That man’s precious  _ legacy _ got her killed and meant I had to be a secret. And Garp still wanted me and Luffy to be marines, as if the blood of the world’s worst criminals doesn’t flow through our veins.”

He clenched his fist until his knuckles turned white. Kitty stared down at her own hands, curled up in her lap. The most obvious question rose up in her mind, but instead she asked, “Were you ever going to tell me?”

“No,” Ace answered immediately. “It just puts you in danger. If it were to get out, and people thought we were together, the entire crew and  _ especially _ you would be executed. I can’t ask that of you.”

Kitty gave an exasperated sigh. “You know, you can be pretty dense sometimes.”

He turned and shot her a confused glance. “What?”

“We’re already in danger by association. We’ll all be executed if, and only if, the secret gets out,  _ and  _ if, and only if, they catch us.” She held up a finger for each point. “And there’s nothing you can do to change it at this point, right?”

“Right,” Ace agreed warily.

Kitty smiled faintly. “And what’s your goal as a pirate?”

“...To be the freest,” he answered, shoulders relaxing just a little.

“Well, I’m not gonna tell you what to do, but as your vice captain, it seems to me like the best course of action is to do whatever the hell you want, never mind what the goddamn world government says.” She held up a fist, a glint in her eye. “A life without regrets, living as free as we like. That’s what you said to me the day we met.”

Ace huffed a breath. “You have a good memory,” he said, finally cracking a smile. He raised a fist and knocked his knuckles against hers. “Fuck, I’m lucky to have you as a vice captain.”

“Yes, you are,” Kitty answered easily. She bumped her shoulder against his before standing and heading towards the door. “Who else would knock sense into that thick skull of yours?”

“Kit, wait.”

She turned back to face him, lips parted to speak, but immediately forgot what she was going to say as Ace pulled her close and kissed her hard. It wasn’t a very good kiss, objectively; their lips weren’t quite aligned right, and their teeth clashed at first. Still, when they finally parted, she could’ve sworn she felt her heart restart in her chest.

Ace seemed to also have to take a moment to regain his composure. He reached up and brushed his thumb across her lower lip, catching a stray spark of electricity. “I told you there was a spark between us,” he said seriously.

The moment broke, and both of them burst into giggles. Kitty pushed halfheartedly at his chest. “You can’t just spring on someone like that,” said breathlessly.

“Sorry,” Ace said, but he didn’t seem very sorry at all. He scratched the back of his neck, which was just as red as his face. “You said you wanted to kiss me. I thought I’d oblige.”

“Well, it wasn’t a very good kiss,” she said firmly. “I was distracted by the goddamn bombshell secret you just dropped on me, and then the kiss was all lopsided. Besides, I thought you didn’t want to ‘involve’ me?”

His hand slid around her waist, tugging her closer. “You reminded me of what was real,” he said softly, those dark eyes of his fixed on hers. “Living free, no regrets. If I didn’t go for it when I know you feel the same about me, I’d regret it for the rest of my life.”

Her breath caught in her chest, and she reached up to trail her fingers over the beads of his necklace. “Glad I could help,” she replied with a smile, “but that doesn’t change the fact our first kiss was less than stellar.”

Ace laughed, and she could feel the rumble from his chest. “What about a second? Or third?” he offered.

“I might take you up on that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I physically unable to write anything angsty/tense without tacking on a happy ending


	25. I Don't Want to Talk About It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I don't want to talk about it."
> 
> Portgas D. Ace/OC (Kitty)
> 
> Taryn is an OC of my friend Hayley that I borrowed.

Ace’s hand was limp in her grasp. Kitty couldn’t bear to look at him, covered in gauze with tubes everywhere, and bags of blood and saline and who knows what else hooked up to his IV. By now she’d been desensitized to that hospital smell, the antiseptic and the cleaner they used on the floors, but the hiss of the respirator and the steady beeping of the vitals screen was harder to ignore.

The fight had been the worst she’d ever seen, an all out war between Whitebeard’s people and the Marines. Kitty hadn’t seen what happened, pinned down as she was by officers, but there had been a deathly silence before several of her friends had cried out in grief and rage. An hour later, the hospital waiting room was filled with her crewmates, all waiting for news and praying it was good.

The surgery for the gaping hole in Ace’s chest took probably at least a straight twenty four hours, during which at last a dozen crewmates donated blood for him. Now, finally, he’d been moved to regular ICU and approved one visitor.

Still, it was hard to reconcile this view with her mental image she had of him. She could barely even see his face under the oxygen mask, and what she could make out was deathly pale under his freckles.

A tapping at the door jerked Kitty out of her thoughts, and she looked up to see Taryn at the door with a grocery sack in her hand. Taryn gave her a tired smile. “Hey, I thought you’d be hungry,” she said, holding up the sack. “I hope you like Whataburger.”

To be honest, the thought of eating turned her stomach, but she accepted the bag gratefully. “Thanks, I appreciate it,” Kitty said honestly. “What’re you doing here? I figured you’d be with Zoro, wherever he is.”

“He’s keeping Luffy company. The kid’s taking it hard.” Taryn pulled up a chair next to her with a heavy sigh. “What’d the doctor say?”

Kitty kept her gaze on Ace’s hand in hers. “Law said he’s extraordinarily lucky he didn’t die immediately. Marco was able to stabilize him long enough to get him here. To be honest, he might still not make it.” Her voice was surprisingly steady, but her lip still wobbled. Taryn reached out and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“You gonna be okay?” she said softly. Kitty took in a shaky breath and wiped her eyes.

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” she said after a second. Taryn nodded in understanding. “I’m not very hungry, will you split the food with me?”

Kitty didn’t really care much about the food, she just didnt want to be alone right now. Taryn seemed to understand this, because she just smiled. “Of course.”


	26. Is There a Reason You're Crawling Through my Window?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "is there a reason you're crawling through my window?"
> 
> Portgas D. Ace/OC

The soft  _ snick _ of a latch unlocking jerked Kitty from her sleep. She bolted upright, blinking hard against the sleep trying to drag her back down, and listened hard. Silence. Had she imagined it?

A second  _ snick _ broke the night's silence, and adrenaline flooded her veins. Oh hell no, she wasn't about to deal with a robber - or maybe assassin - in the middle of the goddamn night. Kitty slipped out of bed as quietly as she could, grabbed the specially-made copper coated baseball bat from under her bed, and padded into the dark living room. Keeping her back to the wall, she could see the shadow of the intruder cast onto the hardwood as they carefully pushed the window open and tossed in the screen. She readied her grip on the bat as the person swung in a leg, ducking through the frame-

_ CRACK! _

The electrically-charged bat connected with the intruder's nose, earning a familiar howl of pain. The man reeled back, losing his grip on the windowsill, stopping only when Kitty's hand darted out and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Ace what the  _ fuck!?" _ she demanded. She jerked him inside, wrinkling her nose at the blood streaming down his chin from under his hand and spattering onto the floor.

"Whad do you mead, whad da fuck?" Ace demanded back. He tilted his head back to stem the flow of blood, keeping an incredulous eye on her. "I should be sayig thad. Why da fuck did you hid me wid a goddan badeball bad??"

"You crawled through my window - my  _ locked  _ window - at three in the morning! I thought you were a bounty hunter after my head!" Kitty flicked on the lights, both of them squinting against the fluorescents. "Christ, you're getting blood everywhere. Stay away from my furniture."

"I tedded you thad I wad comig oder," he grumbled. Ace opened her freezer and grabbed an ice pack. Kitty, still digging through her dryer for a clean washcloth, shot him an annoyed look.

"Don't put that on till you're cleaned up," she warned. She tossed him the washcloth which he caught easily. "How am I supposed to know you texted me while I'm asleep? I don't stay up at all hours."

"I wad trying to be considerate." Ace wet the cloth and began gingerly wiping away the blood. He grimaced as he hit a tender spot. "Fuck dude, you have a hell of a swing."

She sighed. "So is there a reason you crawled through my window at three in the morning, instead of knocking on my door like a reasonable human being?" she said, coming over and taking the cloth from him. She folded it over to find a clean spot and wiped away a spot of blood he'd missed at the corner of his mouth.

Ace chuckled dryly. "Let's just say Boom got frisky with the spark plugs on a vice admiral's Maserati, and now we gotta lay low for a bit."

"If you lead the marines to my apartment-"

"I didn't!" he exclaimed."Why do you think I scaled four floors instead of using the elevator?"

Kitty sighed and tossed the cloth into the open washer. "Alright, fine. I'm not sorry for hitting you with my bat, but I'm sorry I broke your nose." She stood on tiptoe to give him a quick kiss. "I bet Chopper can fix you up in the morning."

"Sure you can't kiss me better?" Ace gave her a crooked grin, tugging her closer by the waistband of her shorts. She chuckled and wound her arms around his waist.

"I could try, but I'm too tired," Kitty admitted. "Come to bed with me?"

"Yes ma'am."


	27. Stay There, I'll Come Get You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Stay there, I'll come get you."
> 
> Portgas D. Ace/OC

When Ace answered his phone, he didn't even bother opening his eyes to see who it was, or what time it is. He was sure it was horrifically early in the morning, at least. "H'lo?" he mumbled.

"-probably asleep...Ace! Thank god." Kitty's voice exclaimed. The note of desperation in her voice made him frown. "Can you come get me? Now?"

"Where are you?" Ace tossed his legs over the side of the bed, fumbling in the dark for pants. "Are you okay?"

"No." She gave a staticky sigh as Ace's worry spiked. "I’m...I'll tell you in the car. I'm drunk and can't drive, I'm sorry. I’m at the Tidepool."

"Don't apologize. Stay there, find Ari, stay with him. I'll be there in ten." He snapped the phone shut, took two seconds to rub the sleep from his eyes, then grabbed his keys and headed out.

\---

When he got to the bar, Kitty was sitting outside with one of Ari's clones standing protectively next to her. Ace stepped out of the car, leaving it running, and hurried over to Kitty. She stood as soon as she saw him and pulled her bomber jacket closer around her. "Are you hurt?" he blurted out. "I'll kill someone if I gotta-"

"No, I'm not hurt." Kitty shook her head. "I just...I'll tell you in the car." She turned back to Ari and gave him a faint smile. "Thanks for staying with me."

Ari waved her off. "Yeah, it's fine."

Ace shot Ari a grateful nod while opening the car for Kitty. As they turned around and headed back downtown towards her apartment, the street lights and neon signs flashed by in yellow and red and green streaks. The stereo played soft rock, turned down low. Ace waited until they were a safe distance from the bar before speaking, but before he even opened his mouth Kitty beat him to it. "Sorry to bother you so late," she mumbled. She sat slumped in her seat, turned away from him towards the window. "You didn’t have to do this, I know we only met a few months ago and all."

"You don't have to apologize," he repeated. "It doesn't matter how well I know you, you ask me for help and you sound like  _ that- _ " He cut himself off, huffing a breath. He glanced at her; she still refused to look at him. Seeing her like this was unnerving, all small and quiet as if she was hoping to avoid notice. "You sounded  _ scared _ . What happened in there?"

If possible, Kitty shrunk further into the seat. For a minute, Ace thought she wasn't going to answer, but eventually she took a breath. “When I was a kid, my parents got involved with some mafia guy, Leonardo. Got in over their head. I got caught up in it, had to work for him to pay off mom and dad’s debt. I...I thought I got away from him. One of his guys found me tonight.”

“Did he touch you?” Ace’s voice was hard. Kitty sucked in a sharp breath and shook her head.

“No. But now they know where I am.” She took a second to steel herself, rubbing her eyes. When she spoke again, her voice was a little clearer. “I stole one of his Devil Fruits and used it to escape. He wants it back.”

He let out a hissing breath through his teeth. “Kit, I know this sounds blamey, and I don’t mean it that way, but why didn’t you come to Pops or somebody about this? You’re a Whitebeard now, we can protect you from things like this.”

“I don’t...I don’t want you guys to think I joined  _ just _ to run from Leonardo. That’s not why I stayed.” Kitty sniffed, wiping her eyes, before something outside the car seemed to catch her eye. She glanced around, clearly confused. “Where are we going? My apartment’s six blocks back that way.”

Ace made another turn, keeping his eyes on the rearview mirror. The road behind them was dark and empty of other cars, but still. “I’m not taking you to your apartment. You’ll be safer with me.”

She finally turned to face him fully. When he glanced at her, he could see the dampness on her cheeks and her eyelashes glimmer in the passing streetlights. “With you?”

“You can stay at my place tonight, or ‘til this blows over.” Another turn, just in case. “You get cleaned up and get some rest. Then we’ll kick some ass in the morning. Okay?”

Kitty sniffled again, and finally gave him a faint smile. “Okay.”

\---

An hour later, Kitty stepped out of Ace’s bathroom. By now she’d sobered up a little, and hovered shyly in the doorway. “Thanks for loaning me some clothes,” she said quietly. Ace for his part was having a hard time looking at her, wearing one of his pairs of shorts and an old well-worn tee shirt that was absolutely too big for her. God, was his face red? Maybe she wouldn’t notice. He cleared his throat and waved a dismissive hand.

“It’s fine,” he said gruffly. “You take the bed, I’m fine on the couch.”

Kitty shook her head. “That couch is too short for you,” she pointed out. She came over and sat next to him. Fuck, if he got any hotter around the collar he’d burst into flame - not an idle threat. This was  _ not  _ the time, Portgas. His friend needed help. “I’m not gonna kick you out of your own bed. And...to be honest, I don’t really want to be alone right now.”

He turned to face her, finally getting a good look at her. She looked exhausted, face pale with prominent shadows under her red-rimmed eyes. She'd definitely cried in the shower. Ace's shoulders slumped a little, and he nodded. "Okay," he agreed after a moment. "Go lay down, I'll hit the lights."

A minute later, the apartment was dark once more, and Ace climbed back into bed. Kitty had scooted as far to the side as the bed allowed, which wasn't very much. Judging from her breathing Kitty was still awake, but Ace tried to focus on anything but the very attractive woman in his bed, wearing his clothes. Thinking about the heft of a wrench in his hand, going drinking with Deuce, the burnt smell of his Devil Fruit, the sweet smell of Kitty's hair…damn it, that's not where his thoughts needed to go.

"Ace?"

He grunted, jerked out of his thoughts. "Yeah?"

"Thank you," Kitty said, so softly he almost couldn't hear her. Despite himself, he felt a smile curl his lips.

"Anytime, Kit."

\---

Consciousness arrived slowly, dragging through all-encompassing warmth. Not that Ace wasn't always warm, of course, but this was extra nice. And soft. And smelled sweet.

Sweet?

He cracked an eye, squinting against the morning sun peeking through the blinds and leaving golden stripes across the familiar shape next to him. At some point in the night Kitty had moved closer and had curled up right against him, head laid on his shoulder. She was so close her nose almost brushed his. Ace held as still as he could, watching in fascination as her soft little breaths ghosted across his skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

Kitty would be embarrassed when she woke up, he knew. Embarrassed about needing help, about crying in front of him, about being so open about her past, about needing to be with somebody, about waking up cuddled together. But for now, it was perfect to lay here, watching her sleep so comfortably with him, away from the rest of the world. Nothing could threaten her right now, and he'd make sure that anything that threatened her later would regret it.


	28. Inktober19: Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober 2019, Prompt: Beginnings
> 
> Portgas D. Ace/OC

Kitty stared at the extended hand, then back at the man's open face. She crossed her arms. "You want me to join a pirate crew?" she said doubtfully. "Pirates are the reason my life's been so fucked up."

Ace's smile turned wry. "Would you believe me if I said I know exactly what you mean?"

"Why me? You don't know anything about me," she challenged. She glanced behind her; the mouth of the alley they were in was far enough away to give them some privacy, but experience made her cautious. Especially with a clearly powerful Devil Fruit user against whom her own powers had no real effect. "I just escaped a pirate crew. Give me a good reason to join another one."

Ace held up three fingers. "One, you're damn strong. I mean, lightning, right? If I weren't a logia, you'd have killed me back there. We'd definitely benefit from that kind of power. Two, I don't know your story but I know you're on the run from some powerful people. My crew can protect you, and maybe even kick their asses to give you some peace of mind too. Three-" Here, his smile became more subdued. "You remind me of someone I knew a long time ago. That one's just me being selfish, I guess."

Kitty chewed thoughtfully on a thumbnail. She had to admit, the idea wasn't unappealing. Still…  "Who's your vice captain?" she asked, partially to stall. He sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Nobody, really, but Deuce is as close to a second in command as it gets," he explained. "We don't have a cook either, actually."

She couldn't hold back a snort. "Ace, Deuce. Is this a running theme with your crew or something?"

Ace cracked a grin. "Well, not intentionally, but we  _ are  _ the Spade pirates."

Kitty stared at him before finally bursting into laughter. Ace just watched, his own amused smile widening. "Oh my god. That's so dumb, I love it. Okay, fine, that's fine." She straightened, cleared her throat to regain her composure, and held out her hand. "I'll join your crew...on the condition that you make me your vice captain."

Ace took her hand and gave it a firm shake, keeping eye contact the whole time. She gave him a quick shock as a test; if he felt it, he didn't react. His white teeth flashed in a grin. "Deal," he agreed easily.

Kitty sputtered in surprise. "I was kidding about the vice captain thing," she said. Ace just laughed.

"I know, but I'm not. Come on, I'll show you the Spadille," he said, jerking his head in the direction of the docks. "Welcome to the Spades, vice captain."


	29. Inktober19: Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober 2019, Prompt: Dance
> 
> Portgas D. Ace/OC, pre-relationship

Another day, another island, another cocky pirate's ass kicked and treasure "redistributed", and another party to celebrate. Kitty sat on the upper level of the Spadille, watching everyone below as they danced and chatted. Ossamondo played a lively tune on his ukelele, and Skull and Ducky passed out drinks. Ace grabbed Deuce and pulled him to his feet; even from here, she could hear Ace's laughter and Deuce protesting that he didn't want to dance.

She sipped her drink and gave a contented sigh. Two months she'd been a part of this crew, and each day was better than the last. She hadn't said it aloud in so many words, but if she were honest with herself, she considered the Spadille and the Spades home.

Footsteps interrupted her thoughts, and she looked up to see Ace standing over her with that smile she liked so much. "Why're you sitting up here by yourself? It's a party," he said, offering a hand. Kitty took it and let herself be pulled to her feet.

"I'm still getting used to it all," she admitted. "The whole music and dancing thing is a little… overwhelming, to be honest."

"What, this?" Ace gestured to the deck below; Deuce had sat back down, but most everyone else danced either alone or in pairs. The sound of Ossamondo's ukulele echoed cheerfully over the dark waters and through the warm ocean air. It was a great atmosphere, but still. Kitty shuffled her feet.

"Yeah. I didn't want to make it weird, so." She shrugged. "I'm just watching."

Ace stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Well, that won't do at all," he said firmly. Before she could protest, he took hold of her wrist and pulled her along, but not in the direction she expected. Instead of heading down the stairs to the main deck, he pulled her towards the prow of the ship, where it was a little darker and a little quieter, with no prying eyes. The waves broke against the ship far below them, almost drowning out the music but not quite. Ace pulled Kitty close, holding her hand in his and cupping the other onto her waist. She cleared her throat, distinctly aware of the flush of her cheeks and the heat of being so close to him.

"Hey, uh, what're you doing?" Kitty chuckled nervously.

Ace grinned down at her, giving her hand a comforting squeeze. "We're gonna dance. You trust me, right?"

"You know I do."

"Put your other hand on my shoulder, little further up. And now I step forward and you step back at the same time." Following Ace's lead, Kitty stepped back. Then Ace stepped back, and she followed him along. It took a few minutes to catch the rhythm, during which she stepped on his toes at least seven times, but eventually the two of them stepped in synch. Ace's grin flashed in the dark as he leaned in and put his mouth next to her ear. "You're a natural at this," he said quietly.

Grateful for the darkness that probably didn't hide how red her face was now, Kitty cleared her throat. "Ah, yeah, well, I'm probably not going to be dancing in front of the crew anytime soon," she said airily. She stepped back from him and busied her hands with brushing imaginary creases out of her shirt. Ace just laughed.

"Maybe after a few more dance lessons?" he teased. Kitty swatted him playfully on the arm, and he raised hands in surrender, still chuckling.


	30. Inktober19: Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober 2019, Prompt: Nature
> 
> Portgas D. Ace/OC

Kitty first noticed that Ace was acting weird around noon. Nothing unusual had happened that day - they were in between islands, with ocean around them as far as the eye could see - but Ace was quieter than usual, his smile a little dimmer and slower to break than normal. She had a sneaking suspicion of the issues but Kitty waited till everyone was settling in for bed before acting. 

She made sure Ace was out of earshot before she grabbed Deuce's arm, stopping him on his way below deck. He shot her an annoyed look and jerked his arm out of her grip. "What?" he snapped.

"Take watch for me tonight," she said in a low voice. Deuce's eyebrows shot up, but before he could give the acrid retort she knew was on the tip of his tongue, she subtly gestured towards Ace, leaning on the railing on the back end of the ship. Even from here, the slump of his shoulders was obvious.

Deuce's mouth closed and understanding filled his face. He still looked a little exasperated, but he nodded. He and Kitty hadn't gotten along since day one, but the two had a grudging respect for one another. The one thing they both agreed on, was Ace. Having known him as long as they have, they were both intimately aware of his occasionally drastic mood swings. "Don't fuck it up," Deuce warned.

She waved him off before heading over. Ace didn't move as she came up behind him, keeping his dark eyes fixed on the last fading purples of the sunset. "Hey," she said lightly. "Banshee's putting away dinner, do you want any first?"

"No, I'm fine."

Well, now she knew for sure something was wrong. Kitty reached out and took his hand, pulling him towards the cabin. "Come on, let's go to bed. I'm tired, and you look like you haven't slept in days."

"Gee thanks," Ace said deadpan, letting himself be dragged across the deck. "I thought you had watch first?"

"Deuce offered to swap with me, said I should get some rest." Kitty closed the door to the captain's cabin behind them. She hadn't been lying about Ace looking tired; up close, the dark circles under his eyes were unusually prominent. "I figured we could enjoy the evening together, rest up for the next island."

Ace's mouth twitched into a faint smile. "I'm not sure I buy Deuce just  _ offering _ to take watch for you, but I'm not gonna look a gift horse in the mouth," he said, bending down to kiss her briefly. Kitty grabbed onto his shirt collar, holding him down to make the kiss linger.

"Good," she said with a smile. "Because I'm going to pamper you tonight."

His eyebrows shot towards his hairline. "Pamper me?" he repeated.

Kitty reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand. "I know you pretty well, you know. I can tell you haven't been yourself all afternoon," she said quietly. Ace's mouth pressed into a thin line, but he didn't deny it. "I just...want to be here for you, if that's what you need."

Ace took the hand from his cheek and pressed a kiss to her palm, shooting her a faint smile as he did so. "Is it worth repeating that I don't deserve such a good vice captain?" he murmured.

“You could stand to remind me now and then,” she said lightly. “Now come on, first order of business is a shower.”

She grabbed his arm and turned him around, shooing him towards the bathroom. Ace shot her another smile back over his shoulder. “I should’ve known you just wanted me naked,” he teased. Kitty rolled her eyes, but gave his ass a playful swat anyway.

She followed him into the shower where she took out her fancy, use-once-a-year soaps, and began sudzing him up. As her fingers worked the cinnamon and orange scented shampoo into his hair, the tension slipped from Ace’s shoulders just like the suds dripping down his skin. By the time she rinsed, put in the conditioner, and moved to the body wash, the man was basically putty in her hands. “If you fall asleep I’m leaving you in here,” she warned, but the contented grunt she got in reply said that he didn’t believe her.

Twenty minutes later, Ace was exfoliated, rinsed, dried, and lotioned up. He all but glowed underneath the moisturizing face cream that Kitty was finishing rubbing onto his freckled cheeks. She booped him on the nose, making his eyes flutter open from where they’d long since drifted shut.

“All done,” Kitty said with a smile. “How do you feel?”

“Like if you pushed me off the bed, I’d melt through the floorboards,” Ace said dreamily. “God, those hands of yours are magic.”

She laughed and laid down next to him, capping the face cream bottle and setting it on the bedside table. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I’m glad. I hate seeing you all distant like that.”

“I know.” Ace turned and pulled her close, burying his nose in the crook of her neck. She ran her fingers idly through his damp hair. “It’s…hard sometimes. I know you love me, and so do Deuce and Mihar and them, but…” He trailed off. Kitty didn’t say anything, just looped her arms around him and held him. Things like this were totally out of her depth, to be honest, but it was the best she could do. The two of them were quiet for a long moment before he spoke again, so quiet she almost missed it. “Thank you.”

Kitty pressed a kiss to his temple. “I love you. Always.”

“Even when I’m depressed and needy?” he mumbled.

She hugged him just a little tighter. “Especially then.”


	31. Inktober19: Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober 2019, Prompt: Feast
> 
> Portgas D. Ace/OC, modern!au

Rain pattered quietly against the window, accentuated by the low roll of distant thunder. Kitty lay across her couch, reading a book and sipping on a glass of pomegranate wine. The bottle had been a belated birthday gift, sent a few weeks ago from her parents' winery. They were finally getting back on their feet financially, and Kitty could taste the difference it made.

The front door rattled and opened, and Ace stepped inside. He shook his head, rain droplets flying from the tips of his hair. "God, it's pouring outside," he exclaimed as he kicked off his boots. "Are you not coming in to the garage today?"

"Nah, I don't want to get out in the rain. And for the love of god, wipe your feet on the doormat, you're getting mud on my hardwood." Kitty gestured to the muddy boot print with her wine glass before setting it aside. Ace shrugged a bit, but did as he was told.

"That's the benefit of sleeping with your boss, I guess," he teased. He dropped onto the couch, leaning over her for a light kiss. "Otherwise I'd have to write you up."

She giggled and pushed him back. "I don't believe you would for a heartbeat." Ace just shrugged again with a smile, and settled down atop her, head resting on her chest. Her free hand dropped automatically to his hair, combing her fingers through the loose curls. He made a soft little happy noise and all but melted under her touch, deadweighting on her but in a nice, warm, comforting way.

"Your tits are the best pillows," Ace mumbled sleepily. Kitty laughed again.

"Are you gonna fall asleep on me?" she teased. He just hummed contentedly, nuzzling closer. She pressed a kiss to the top of his head and returned to her book, smiling to herself.


	32. Inktober19: Tender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober 2019, Prompt: Tender
> 
> Portgas D. Ace/OC, modern au, NSFW

Kitty and Ace stopped outside her apartment, pausing while she fiddled with her keys. The mittens made it hard to grip the metal, and their breath hung in silver clouds in front of them in the freezing winter air. "You didn't have to pay for dinner, you know," Ace said lightly, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. "At the risk of sounding chauvinistic, it feels weird when a guy doesn't pay for the date."

She scoffed as she finally unlocked the deadbolt. "You sound like the old man, calling all of us his 'sons' even though there's the whole gender spectrum," Kitty retorted. "It's your birthday, let me do something nice for you, okay?"

Ace chuckled. "Right, sorry."

Kitty pushed open the door, revealing the dark interior of her apartment. She turned and gave him an impish smile, grabbing his wrist and pulling him inside without turning on the light. She just glimpsed a slow grin spreading across Ace's face before the door shut behind them, plunging them into darkness.

_ "SURPRISE!!!" _

Ace jumped nearly a foot in the air, flaring into stuttery flames and swearing loudly as the lights flicked on and multiple party poppers shot off. Close to three dozen people crowded the apartment, bearing delighted grins and a huge cake, lit up with candles and iced with the same thing everyone shouted together: "happy birthday Ace!!"

The partygoers, mostly their closest Whitebeard family plus Sabo, Luffy, and some of Luffy’s friends, most decidedly did  _ not _ fit into Kitty’s little one-bedroom apartment, so the party inevitably spilled out onto the balcony, into the hall, and downstairs in search of a bar. It took a few hours, but Kitty patiently waited for their family to finally all head out. When she finally shut the apartment door behind Sabo and Koala, she turned to find Ace looking thoughtful. “You know, usually I don’t care for birthday parties for me, but this was...nice,” he said slowly. Kitty came up to him and slid her arms around his waist, planting a kiss on his jaw.

“Did you have fun?” she said, looking up at him through her eyelashes. Ace leaned down to press his forehead against hers with a soft smile.

“I did,” he said honestly. “But I’m also glad it’s just you and me now.”

Kitty’s smile widened. “Good, because I have one more present for you.”

He raised an eyebrow with an answering smile. “Oh?”

She kissed the tip of his nose. “Wait here,” she ordered, before ducking into the bedroom and pulling the door shut behind her. Kitty quickly changed from her casual clothes into some skimpy lacy thing she’d spotted in a Victoria’s Secret window, slapped on some eye makeup, fluffed her hair, and crawled onto the bed. She took a steadying breath, leaned back in what she hoped was a sexy way, and called, “Okay, come in.”

“If you’ve got a second, smaller surprise party hiding in here, I will be equal parts annoyed and impressed,” Ace’s slightly muffled voice informed her through the door. “I’m really hoping this is gonna be a sex thing.”

Kitty snorted. “Just come in, you goofball.”

Whatever the specifics of his expectations might have been, clearly the sight of Kitty in burgundy lingerie blew them out of the water. Ace stood frozen in the doorway, hand gripping the doorknob, jaw slack and eyes wide. A vibrant blush spread across his freckled cheeks all the way to his ears, a match to the blush Kitty knew had popped up on her own cheeks. He swallowed hard. “Holy fuck,” he said hoarsely. “You look….fuck.”

She laughed in a way she hoped didn’t show how her anxiety and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “That’s good, right?”

Ace didn’t answer; he shut the door behind him and made a beeline for the bed, grabbing her face between his hands and capturing her mouth in a desperate kiss. It was all the answer she needed, and she made short work of yanking his shirt over his head and tossing it onto the floor. His pants and boxers followed shortly after.

Kitty pushed him back lightly and he laid back on the pillows, not tearing his eyes from the satin and lace on her until she knelt down, scraping her nails up his thighs. Ace shuddered, staring down at her with heavy lidded eyes. "All this for just a birthday?" he said breathlessly. She gave him a long, slow  _ lick _ , earning a soft gasp.

"I care about you a lot, you know," Kitty reminded him with a sweet smile. He just stared down at her, lips parted and cheeks red. He looked  _ perfect.  _ "It's fun reminding you how much. Now hush, sit there all pretty and enjoy this."

Whatever he was gonna say next was cut off in a hissed expletive as she dived into the blowjob fully, taking her sweet time and enjoying his squirming under her touch. His hands found her hair and tangled themselves into the waves, tugging carefully. "Ah, Kit, slow down," Ace gasped finally. "S- h-hold on-"

Too late. Kitty held on, using every tongue trick in the book until Ace shuddered and groaned underneath her. She sat up and wiped her mouth, laughing at his blissed-out expression. "Thanks for not catching my sheets on fire," she teased.

"The night's still young," Ace retorted breathlessly. He sat up, stealing a brief kiss before grabbing her arm and pulling. Kitty squealed playfully as he tossed her back onto the pillows, but that gave way to happier noises as Ace tugged down the lacy maroon panties and buried his face between her thighs. When a couple fingers joined his tongue, Kitty wound her own fingers into his curls, tugging encouragingly.

Almost two hours later, Ace lay with his head on Kitty's stomach as a pillow. At some point it had started snowing, casting shifting shadows through the curtains and chilling the air comfortably against their sweaty skin. "So was this a successful birthday?" Kitty asked, running her fingers slowly through his hair.

Ace's reply was quiet and slurred with exhaustion when he finally spoke. "Absolutely," he mumbled. "I fuckin' love you."

She laughed sleepily. "I love you too."


	33. Inktober19: Bitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober 2019, Prompt: Bitter
> 
> Portgas D. Ace/OC, major character death, major spoilers

Marineford was  _ trashed _ .

The aftermath of the battle was still being assessed; less than twelve hours ago the emperor Shanks himself had shown up, declared the war over, and disappeared after claiming Ace and Whitebeard's bodies.

God. She still couldn't believe the old man was really gone. And Ace...but Kitty couldn't afford to think about that now. Right now, she had to shove those feelings down deep, and do what had to be done. She could grieve later. Right now, she was going to do what she did best: hunt down a Devil Fruit.

Whitebeard had literally shaken Marineford down to its foundation, and part of her wished he’d torn it down brick by brick, but this was the perfect amount of wreckage and chaos. Marines were still being fished out from under the rubble, people ran back and forth carrying supplies and wounded, shouting orders and calling for help. Nobody so much as glanced at Kitty twice as she strode purposefully down the shattered halls, wearing a stolen marine uniform with her soot-darkened hair bundled up into a cap and a dust. She’d already checked three storage areas, but no luck. The Mera Mera no Mi had to be here somewhere, there was no way such a massive marine installment didn’t have a single piece of fruit somewhere.

“Hey you, where are you going?” Kitty froze as one of the marines, a captain judging from her coat, barked over at her. She sprung into a salute, praying the low cap covered enough of her face.

“I’m fetching lunch for the wounded, ma’am!” she lied firmly. “But I’m having a hard time finding a clear route to the kitchens!”

That part at least wasn’t a lie; Kitty had no damn idea where the kitchens were in this place, but if there was fruit here, it’d be there. The captain squinted a little, but jerked her head back behind her towards one of the hallways. “This hall is clear enough to get through,” she said. “Don’t dawdle.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Kitty held the salute for one more breath before darting down the hall, not daring to even glance back. Her heart pounded in her chest. She'd have to use every trick in the book to pull this off without being caught. It wasn't just her life on the line now - she couldn't, wouldn't, allow anybody else to have Ace's power.

The kitchen was blessedly empty when she finally found it, and she wasted no time tearing through the cupboards and cabinets. Nothing, nothing, nothing. Her eyes turned to the walk-in cooler, and she slipped inside.

At some point the power had failed in this area, and the air inside was just faintly cool as she stepped in. Kitty glanced over the shelves, stocked full of meat and potatoes and other such things, boxes of wilting herbs and tins of prepared sauces. A glimmer of red caught her eye, and her heart stammered to a halt in her chest before picking up double time. She pushed aside a box to reveal a metal tray full of bagged fruits. There, the curled stem and pointed edges poking through its plastic bag, sat the Mera Mera no Mi.

Kitty's vision misted over with tears, but she hastily brushed them away before reaching out with shaking hands to grab the Fruit out of the bag. Despite the chilled air the heavy Fruit still radiated warmth, as if she held a small sun in her hands. She held it close to her chest and squeezed her eyes shut. The pointed edges poked her skin through the stolen marine uniform, but she barely noticed as she couldn't hold back a strained sob.

Behind her, the cooler door jerked open. A burly marine, probably just a recruit, stepped inside but stopped short when he saw her. "Hey, what're you doing in here? We're all supposed to be helping with repairs," he scolded, reaching out to grab Kitty's arm. She twisted around to face him, and something in her expression made the man freeze in fear. "Who are-"

She moved, and the man screamed.

\---

By the time a cook found the body of a young man in the cooler, twisted and burned from a clear electrical exposure, Kitty had long since smuggled her way onto a departing marine battle cruiser. She curled up far beneath deck, in one of the most distant storage spaces down near the keel, cradling Ace's Fruit in her arms. She wasn't too sure where the ship was going, but so long as it was away from Marineford, that was fine. She had to get back to the New World, to find Marco or any of the rest of them. For now, she was alone. And only now did she let herself cry, clutching the Fruit and sobbing in the dark.


End file.
